Warriors rise of the Storm :book one :floods
by Legendofthefantasy
Summary: 4 cats fought to be dead when a gemstone in a cave underwater gives them powers while an evil kittypet that gulped a storm stone kills his twoleg seek for power almost destroys the lake will the 4 cats be able to stop him or somti hing else will?
1. Prologue

_Oh no! _

"What's wrong, Thunderstar?" A small tortoiseshell tom appeared from the shadows.

The large tom finally spoke, "I'm afraid that there is a new prophecy in our hands greater than the last ones, Redtail." There was a sudden pause for a long time then the orange tom began to talk again, "when the clans meet is when Storm seeks great danger." _I've never heard a cat named Storm before,_ Redtail thought. The old orange tom began to rise.

"But I'm guessing it's a kittypet" he growled.

"Maybe…" the tortoiseshell began to say until he was abruptly interrupted.

"Then we must tell all the Clans!" A blue-gray she cat suddenly named Bluestar jumped at them. "This danger can be much unknown, but we must tell them!" Thunderstar took a breath, then got up and started to walk away.

"True, but we must tell a ShadowClan medicine cat."

Redtail also got up and looked at Bluestar, then started and whispered, "this might be the most treacherous of dangers ever known, and we must use all our efforts to help the Clans." Then he started to disappear in the everlasting sky.


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own warriors by the way.**

"Got one!" meowed a white tom with black-gray stripes; the tom was running back to the earthed fresh-kill.

"See Dewspots if you just do the same way I did to catch this Finch, you will probably be quick on your feet in battle.", "Well maybe I'll try, I'm quite impress Windbranch" the spotted gray tabby she-cat mewed.

"Okay then I'll show you where the Finches are.", Windbranch buried the fresh-kill then started leaping to where he found the finches. There was at least hundreds all jumping around on the moorland grass. Dewspots stared at it in awe then she finally turned to Windbranch and mewed,

"This much prey can feed the clan for weeks!" Windbranch chuckled and nodded.

"Alright so what am I supposed to do." The she-cat asked

"First you lower your head on the ground…" he replied

Many minutes passed _when he is going to stop talking it's taking like forever,_ Dewspots curred.

"All right I think I got this now." she finally spoke up.

Dewspots lowered her head on the moorland grass sticking her tail up. Then she started wiggling her tail, after that one of the finches spotted it thinking it was a colorful worm. The bird flew to her tail about to pounce at it, but the bird was able to dodge the attack, but Dewspots was too fast and hit it with a final blow. The finch dropped to the ground senseless and Dewspots soon enough buried it.

"Seems like you still need to work on your timing, but you still did pretty good Dewspots." Windbranch assured her.

"If you two are done teaching lessons we can go now." Owlwhisker popped out on the moorland grass holing a rabbit in his jaw.

"Well we did catch enough prey for the clan." Windbranch pointed out.

"Plus the apprentices should be awake by now, furthermore the dawn patrol should be done by now." Owlwhisker jumped down from the tiny hill scooped up a mouthful of prey and meowed.

"Come on we can't keep Onestar waiting at the camp entrance." The three cats hoped to it and talked a little bit. Windbranch started to say "I can't believe that bird thought your tail was a beautiful worm!"

"You say I'm beautiful?" Dewspots asked.

"It's a fat chance you'll be my mate I'm still looking for _the one_ you are just my best friend."

"Well I _am _always there for you."

"We're about to enter the camp now." Owlwhisker assured them

"What took it so long the apprentices are awake now." Onestar was waiting at the camp entrance.

"I'm sorry Onestar it's my fault I was showing Dewspots some battle strategies." Windbranch meowed.

"I think you should just get to the apprentices' den." Dewspots whispered to him, Windbranch nodded, picked up the fresh-kill dropped it at the fresh-kill pile then he ran into the apprentices' den. "Swiftpaw get up your training is about to begin today."

"Oh sorry Windbranch I was catching up on some sleep." Swiftpaw quickly risen.

"What do you think you're a dorm mouse; let's just get to the training den."

Windbranch started to pad away and Swiftpaw followed to the training den. Windbranch sat down at Swiftpaw and meowed "what's going on you seem so… excited."

Swiftpaw answered "Onestar said that I can go to the next gathering."

Windbranch thought _well it is leaf-bare so the gathering isn't that far away._

Anyways since Onestar and I seen your actions you will soon become a warrior so today we will test out your speed, over there is the starting point" Windbranch pointed with his tail at a couple of stones formed as a line.

"And over there are five snail shells grabbing each shell you have five seconds to do this I will tell you when to start." Windbranch slowly started counting in his head _one, two, and three…_

Then he finally yelped "GO!"

**Sorry this was late. Microsoft gave me problems. I like it if you reviewed my story so far how good it is.**


End file.
